User talk:Cookiesandbeer12
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:BioShock Infinite Screen 6.jpg page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 21:41, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Battleship Bay glitch Hello, thanks for your contributions. That's an interesting glitch from Battleship Bay you found, what system were you using when you found it(Xbox, PC, PS3, etc)? Unownshipper (talk) 02:41, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your comment, I was using PC when I found the glitch. Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 18:02, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Sandwich Oh, I saw a sandwich out in the open. It's in the gondola in Port Prosperity which connects to Grand Central Depot. Would you kindly snap a shot of that? ZanyDragon (talk) 01:18, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I will start up the game now and should have a screenshot up in 30 minutes to an hour. Even more conveniently, I happen to be at that part in the story now. (Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 23:46, November 4, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks! ZanyDragon (talk) 00:06, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I seem to have had a small problem with my computer, it's fixed now, but the image will be a little delayed. Sorry for any inconvenience. (Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 00:40, November 5, 2013 (UTC)) What next? Maybe Sardines (Columbia) to distinguish from those found in Rapture? ZanyDragon (talk) 12:43, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I believe that I might have a picture of that already. I don't know why people keep adding BioShock Infinite ''sections to ''BioShock 1 articles. (Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 22:45, November 5, 2013 (UTC)) I will upload a picture of Sardines tomorrow afternoon. (Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 02:09, November 6, 2013 (UTC)) Okay.ZanyDragon (talk) 02:27, November 6, 2013 (UTC) You busy? Because I noticed an image hasn't yet been uploaded. ZanyDragon (talk) 00:42, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, I've been bogged down at school lately, it turns out I don't have an image so I will load the game up and take a screen and it should be up in a few hours. (Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 02:55, November 9, 2013 (UTC)) The picture is now up and I revised the article as well. Sorry again for the delay. (Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 03:10, November 9, 2013 (UTC)) Spinach Think you can find a better image of the canned spinach? ZanyDragon (talk) 02:07, January 9, 2014 (UTC) If you can find a location for it, I would be more than happy to find a new picture. Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 23:25, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm...I found one in Burial at Sea. Perhaps you could search there? ZanyDragon (talk) 01:54, January 17, 2014 (UTC) You know what? I found a Tear of a medical bag vending machine in the Plaza of Zeal. It's in the same room where you hear CCR's "Fortunate Son" coming from a red Tear. ZanyDragon (talk) 21:13, January 17, 2014 (UTC) You need me to take a pic of that vending machine for you? Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 03:23, January 19, 2014 (UTC) It's okay. I found one. Do you think you could find images of oil spills and water puddles instead? ZanyDragon (talk) 04:43, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Yep, I can do that for you. Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 14:44, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Uploaded the pictures, although I'm betting you've already seen them by now. Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 01:37, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Good job, Cookiesandbeer12! ZanyDragon (talk) 15:31, February 15, 2014 (UTC) If you ever need me to take pictures for you, don't hesitate to ask! Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 01:33, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Chest Now that I think about it, how about a good shot of one of those chests containing Infusions? ZanyDragon (talk) 02:32, February 17, 2014 (UTC) One of those big blue ones? What's the name of the article that I am providing a picture for? Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 03:35, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Never mind, found it and uploaded an article picture for you. Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 03:58, February 17, 2014 (UTC) How about a bag of Silver Eagles? Like the one you find near the Veni! Vidi! Vigor! vending machine where you are first given an opportunity to acquire the Possession Aid upgrade in the backstage at the Raffle Square? ZanyDragon (talk) 04:51, February 17, 2014 (UTC) You got it. Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 04:54, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Got the picture uploaded as per your request. Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 05:11, February 17, 2014 (UTC) How about Booker drawing a weapon on the ticket attendant? ZanyDragon (talk) 04:02, February 18, 2014 (UTC) I can have that for you by tomorrow afternoon, if you don't mind the wait. Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 02:45, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm having some trouble getting the game to start up, but do you know what article this picture is for so I can put it in for you? Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 13:43, February 22, 2014 (UTC I've uploaded the picture and put it in the gallery for The Arcade. If this isn't where you wanted it, feel free to move it around to wherever you need it. Sorry for the delay. Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 23:59, February 22, 2014 (UTC) You put it in the right place. ZanyDragon (talk) 02:48, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Executions Do you have Burial at Sea? If so, I wish you could upload images of Splicers getting executed by the Air Grabber. ZanyDragon (talk) 16:23, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I have Burial at Sea. If you still need those pictures, I can have them up by this afternoon. Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 13:05, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Oops! Well it looks like you already got the pictures you need yourself. I'm definately going to start checking the wiki every day so something like this doesn't happen again. Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 02:03, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I was talking about any additional pictures, because there aren't very many. I was talking about pictures of the different execution animations. ZanyDragon (talk) 04:16, March 7, 2014 (UTC) And while you're at it, how about the children near the hopscotch drawings, saying the nursery rhyme about Songbird? ZanyDragon (talk) 04:17, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh, yeah I can get the pictures of the children playing hopscotch. Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 18:38, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I got the pictures of the kids playing hopscotch, but which article were you wanting me to put the pictures in? Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 00:36, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Path of the Scroll. ZanyDragon (talk) 02:18, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Where'd the picture go? I thought you had it.--ZanyDragon (talk) 18:18, March 9, 2014 (UTC) How about an image of the guards phasing in and out of existence in the Bull House Impound after the Tear has been opened? ZanyDragon (talk) 05:08, March 10, 2014 (UTC) I have put the picture in The Path of the Scroll, do you also need a picture of the soldiers phasing in and out that are in The Good Time Club ? Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 21:17, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. And, as I've mentioned before, there are also a few soldiers phasing in and out after you open the Tear in the impound to a world where the Vox revolution is undergoing. Atfer you open the Tear, you head back up the way you came. And you come across a few soldiers undergoing the same effects as the ones in the Good Time prison. That's where you'll find them. ZanyDragon (talk) 01:19, March 11, 2014 (UTC) What article would these be filed in? I would assume that it would be in the Tear article, but I want to check with you just to be safe. Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 00:07, March 13, 2014 (UTC) In the Merged article. ZanyDragon (talk) 02:02, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Minerva's Den Do you think you could upload some images of Minerva's Den? Specificlly, the bookcase in Reed Wahl's office (as well as what lies behind it). ZanyDragon (talk) 21:21, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I do not currently own that DLC, so I won't be able to help you with this specific article. Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 23:49, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Let us know when you've acquired the DLC. ZanyDragon (talk) 15:12, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Automated Stallions Do you think you could find an image of the Automated Stallions in Constitution Square? It's the small area after exiting the Montgomery Residence and before entering the headquarters of the Fraternal Order of the Raven. You'll find them after passing the second door (that leads into the printing room) and making a left. ZanyDragon (talk) 16:31, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Clock Key We need an image of the key that changes the big clock in Jeremiah Fink's Private Quarters. Think you can make one? ZanyDragon (talk) 15:47, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I can get that for you. Cookiesandbeer12 (talk) 23:49, June 8, 2014 (UTC) 23:48, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Launcher Upgrades It seems the Launcher article from BioShock 2 is missing images for its upgrades. ZanyDragon (talk) 10:34, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Can you upload an image of the heat-seeking rockets for the grenade launcher? ZanyDragon (talk) 15:03, July 7, 2014 (UTC)